


I Heard The Entire Conversation

by thelonboots



Category: The Late Night Crew, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, i just need to know this ship exists on ao3 in some small way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonboots/pseuds/thelonboots
Summary: A speculation about how Dylan Sprouse's evening could have gone on February 17, 2017.-This is just a piece of ridiculousness that I wanted to exist. This is the true otp and while I might not be the best at writing, by god, I will ensure that this good ship is represented on ao3 for all posterity. Also that stream was amazing.





	

Dylan chuckled as the three twitch streamers proceeded to lose their collective shit. He had been anticipating this since replying to Cry’s tweet, his eagerness had only grown as the first people in the chat began to catch on and tried to catch Cry’s attention with manic fervor. What had started out as a bit of low Friday night seemed to be shaping up into something better than he could have possibly anticipated. 

Dylan was in his bed, laptop propped up on his knees. He tried to keep up with chat, who were also losing their shit, at least somewhat. It was gratifying to be the cause of so much chaos. A lot of people in chat were calling for Dylan to join the stream, for there to be a ‘Late Night With Cry and Dylan, sorry Russ’. He wasn’t sure what that mean, it kinda sounded suggestive? Maybe if he watched the vod he would get some more context. If they didn’t go ahead and delete it, he thought with a smirk. Cry and his two friends were positively giddy and their energy was infectious. Cry’s voice was very nice. He of course had heard of Cryaotic the youtuber before but hadn’t ever bothered to watch any of his content. The stream wrapped up and Dylan clicked over to Cry’s youtube channel. He watched a few snippets of recently posted Resident Evil 7 videos and scrolled through the backlog not sure where a good place to start would be. He had a couple of hours to kill before he planned on going to bed. He went back to the vod and jumped to where he could see that IMDB was pulled up on screen. 

They had looked through his IMDB and admired his picture, he wonder what Cole would think of being called the ‘bad twin’. When they began looking through his twitter feed was when it got good. 

“I never knew I had a crush on Dylan Sprouse! Fuck!” Even when shouting profanity there was something sweet and soothing to Cry’s voice. 

Dylan knew what he wanted. He wanted to have a chance to talk with Cry. He seemed like a cool dude. Maybe it was time to try streaming games again. Late at night even.

Dylan went back to twitter and hit the follow button under @crywastaken. Time to slide into those DMs.

_Hey man, quick question, what does a guy have to do to get a spot on Late Night? I assure you that I am a true memer and will say Philadelphia for you and your audience if that is what it takes. Tonight was fun and I’d like to play some video games with you. As long as you promise not to make it weird, considering you have a crush on me and all :)_


End file.
